Chemical lightsticks were originally designed as articles for providing a light source in flammable environments where conventional temporary light sources such as flashlights using heated filaments could be dangerous. The lightstick principally comprises a breakable glass ampule sealed within a flexible polyethylene injection molded tubular component. The ampule and the tubular component each contains a chemical composition which, when mixed together, results in a chemical light. The admixing of the chemicals necessarily requires breakage of the ampule while the tensile strength of the tubular component is sufficient to retain it sealed integrity and the chemical mixture.
Chemical lightsticks have found application in the commercial and recreational fishing industries. It has been found that the chemical light produced by admixing the chemicals contained in the ampule and tubular component of the lightstick, when attached to the line of a baited hook, attracts the fish to the hook and enhances the likelihood of the catch. The chemical lightstick has usually been attached to the hookline above the hook and bait with a rubberband or string. The rubberband or string would be threaded through a hole provided in the injection molded tubular component and then tied to the fishing line.
There is a difficulty, however, in attaching the lightstick to the fishing line using a rubberband or string. Typically, when applied to the commercial fishing, most such fishermen use gloves which limit their manipulative digit dexterity. Further, for both commercial and recreational fisherman, the nature of fishing oftentimes causes their hands to become slippery or slimy which again reduces their ability to manipulate smallish objects with their fingers. Finally, still another disadvantage of attaching a chemical lightstick to a fishing line by means of a rubberband or string is that these means can and do break causing loss of the light source about the baited hook and thus, a reduced catching ability.
Others have attempted to resolve the problems caused by the conventional rubberband attachment method of a lightstick to a fishing line. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,405 to Giglia, teaches a method of attachment. The drawback to the Giglia device, however, resides in the functioning ability of that device to remain at a predetermined distance from the baited hook without sliding to and fro in the water and its inherent cost of production.